Fire & Ice
by Mrs.AliceBlack4ur411
Summary: Well you see there is this girl name Adrianna, a prince named Thibaut and Adrianna's best friend Jasper and they are all doing a play about... You guessed it Twilight! Read more to find out!


**Authors Note: I do not own Twilight and I also wanted to share that Jaspers looks belong to Jakeson Rathbone I will put what Thibaut and Adrianna Look like on my profile page!**

**Preface**

**Fire and Ice in nature, two extremes,**

**Like life and death it seems**

**If emotion could kill,**

**Then life would be still.**

**Being caught in ardent desire,**

**Is being in hell that's all fire.**

**Many a destruction is caused by**

**Emotion, love, fire and desire.**

**Ice can destroy like fire,**

**What is life it there is no love and desire?**

**There is a lot of destructive power in ice,**

**Being cold and aloof drains life of any spice.**

**If I had my way for the world to end in fire or ice,**

**It seems that Ice would be the compromise.**

**-By Orli A. inspired by "Fire and Ice"**

**I awoke with the sun in my eyes. It was about 10:00 am I could just tell from where the sun hit over the Cristalia's Kingdom. I got up from my bed and started to get ready for school putting on the plaid uniform that was purple, silver, and black; Everworth's colors. My uniform consisted of a purple leather jacket, a silver tank top with a black tie. For my bottoms I had a silver, black and purple plaid mini skirt, black knee high stockings and my all black converses. I went into the bathroom after I got dressed to do my hair. I straightened my short curly brown hair, put on light makeup and was ready to go. I grabbed an apple off the counter along with my keys and was out the door.**

**I had heard some rumors that the Prince Thibaut Cristalia would be starting school today, but I didn't put much thought into it as I was driving down the road to school eating my apple. **

**A I was driving I heard my cell phone go off in my bag. Pulling it out while trying to keep my eyes on the road; I found it and flipped it open.**

"**Hello?" I asked finishing off the apple and throwing it in the trashcan in my Jeep.**

"**Hey, it's Jasper. You know your best friend…" Jasper said I could hear the smile in his voice**

"**Oh, yes Jazz I remember." I said remembering that I had to pick him up, but acting clueless.**

"**Adri! Stop messing around! Anyway, I wanted to tell you, that you needed to pick up this guy on the side of the road because he has to go to school." Jasper explained, while I snorted.**

"**How many girls have you called with that one?" I asked pulling over so that he could get in the passenger side of the Jeep.**

**You see Jasper is a very unique individual. He is a wizard and he has been my best friend sense pre-school.**

**In pre-school was when we exchanged secrets. This secret being he was a wizard and I was a pure Werewolf and a pure Witch. Sense then, we've always been best friends. **

"**Thank you for picking up the total stranger." He exclaimed smiling at me and turning up the song that was playing from my CD. **

"**Not a problem." I answered and drove toward the school again.**

**After about 5 minutes we were finally at the school. I parked in my spot and proceeded out of the car with a smiling Jasper at my side. It was not long before we spotted the commotion at the gate. **

**Everyone was crowded around one individual, I didn't get a chance to see him before a teacher came and told everyone to go to there classes. This was surely fine by me because I was tired of standing here in the first place.**

**I then went to my locker to grab my books and water before class. Jasper went to his to do the same.**

**When I finally made it to my class there was still a good 10 minutes before class started. So, before anyone came in I went to the front of the classroom where there was a piano with a guitar resting by it. I began to play the piano. I began to play a soft melody that gradually became better and more profound. I then began to sing. As I sang I sung the pain and heart ach I had deep inside be that I had been through letting everything out, and showing its true colors. **

**By the time I was done, my eyes had closed and I was filled with the emotion from the song. I must have been so caught up in the song that I didn't realize that someone was in the room with me and was sitting at the table where I had put my things for class. The stranger slowly stood from the chair he was in and walked over. He then proceeded to grab the guitar that was resting on the piano and sat on the bench next to me. He then started to play like the song I played he told a storey about pain. I felt the ups and downs the happy going toward the sad. But when he started to sing, I started to understand the storey he was trying to share. Before the song ended I found myself playing the piano and singing with him. But then as songs always do, it came to a end. And when it ended I heard claps from the whole class. My teacher came up behind me and the guy.**

**I could no longer call him a stranger, there was to much shared between us to be strangers any longer. He had completed the song within me and showed that I was not alone in thinking how I was.**

"**Who knew, Adrianna was hiding her true talent? Who knew?" My teacher Mr. Alto asked smiling down at me. "And our new student… Mr. Thibaut Cristalia." Mr. Alto read of a sheet of paper. Everyone including myself stood and bowed/ curtsied to show respect. He blushed and moved the stray hair from his brown long ponytail out his face.**

"**Oh, do not do anything out of the ordinary. I wish to be treated like everyone else here." He said taking Mr. Alto's hand and mine own and helped us up.**

**As soon as he touched me I felt a shock go through my hand. **

"**Fire & Ice" We whispered knowing that no one was paying attention to us now.**

**As everyone was talking amongst each other I took the time to really compare him and myself as we sat down next to each other at our table.**

**He had blue, grayish eyes and I had brownish black. My hair was short curly and black but Thibaut's was long, straight and brown. His skin tone was a papery white, while mine was a caramel tan. The only similar thing between we had was out height. He was around 5'7 short for a guy and I was 5'2 short for a girl. We were as different as fire and ice.**

**When I finally stopped examining him I blushed finally seeing that he was looking me over as well. As his eyes stopped and gazed at mine own the class bell rung out. But Thibaut was a peculiar one, and continued to look at me as class started.**

"**Today, we pick our characters for the play." Mr. Alto explained softly eye balling Thibaut and myself. I poked Thibaut softly as he was still looking at me, like I was the best thing since sliced bread.**

"**What?" He asked blinking.**

"**Mr. Alto is looking at us and is talking…" I trailed off getting the full view of his eyes.**

"**Oh, sorry." He said blushing and turning toward the teacher.**

"**Our play will be the classic Twilight." He sang out grinning like a mad man. I stared at him, my mouth open and my eyes wide. It was Thibaut's turn to poke me, I jumped a little and turned toward him.**

"**Yes?" I asked**

"**What is Twilight?" He asked eyes big with wonder, I snorted and grabbed my bag. I pulled out the first book by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

"**Read it, and you will understand it." I said smiling. A girl named Raven raised her hand while hiccupping.**

"**Yes Raven?" Mr. Alto asked**

"**I think like Thibaut should um be Edward." Raven said I smirked knowing that was going to happen and rolled my eyes.**

"**Yeah with Adrianna as Bella!" A couple of girls yelled in the front row. I blushed and slid down my chair.**

"**I'm going to die on the stage of embarrassment." I whispered softly putting my hands over my eyes.**

"**No you wont, I'll help you. While you help me with this storey." I looked up at him and nodded. And then giggled thinking of how he would have to ware a wig.**

"**Alright then its settled then! Adrianna Worthington you are now Isabella Swann and Thibaut Cristalia we now will call you Edward Cullen. I'll get you, your scripts and then we will get started with the music…" Mr. Alto proceeded to look for the scripts. **

**I nodded sadly and stood ready to get this over with. I walked toward the front of the class and sat at the piano as Mr. Alto still looked for the stupid scripts. I started to play Bella's lullaby that my mother had taught me. I signaled Thibaut over so I could teach him how to play it. **

"**This is the song that you are going to have to learn how to play. Are you good at imitating?" I asked him focusing on the keys and not on his face.**

"**I'm a pure vampire for crying out loud. I think I can manage that." He said smiling and paused my hands. I felt the shock again and put my hands down on my lap. He then stood scotched me over and started to play what I had just played. I punched him in the arm softly when he was done, and stuck out my tongue.**

"**Ouch! What was that for!" He said rubbing the spot where I had just hit him.**

"**You do know the song! And that was for being good at it too." I growled playfully.**

"**Aha!" Mr. Alto sang "I've got scripts!" He sang in his deep voice. He passed them out smiling but of course I was the first one to speak.**

"**Do I just start talking or what?" I asked totally clueless as to how to start this.**

"**Start reading your first line." Mr. Alto said.**

"**I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dieing in the place of someone I loved, seems like a good way to go. So I cant bring myself to regret the decision to stay home. I would miss Phoenix. I'd miss the heat. I would miss my loving Natick harboring mother. And her new husband. But they want to go on the road, so I'm goanna spend some time with my dad and this will be a good thing, I think…." I said reading it with sorrow and confusion in my voice.**

"**That was brilliant! Now you Thibaut read one of your first lines!" Mr. Alto sang.**

"**There must be something open. Physics, Bio chem. Fine! I'll just have to endure it!" He read of the page.**

"**Hey! I had that long paragraph and he gets a sentence I don't think soo!" I sang grinning like a idiot.**

"**Fine read another Thibaut." Mr. Alto said as Thibaut nodded.**

"**Only if you read this next one with me." He said and I for one nodded.**

"**ACTION!" Mr. Alto yelled making everyone jump. Thibaut and I stood opposite each other.**

"**Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen your Bella?" Thibaut acted out Edward lines perfectly.**

"**Yes." I nodded looking at him. We then skipped to my favorite part.**

"**Ladies first."**

"**You were gone."**

"**Yeah, um, I was out of town for a couple of days, personal reasons." He smirked.**

"**Prophase."**

'**Would you mind if I um, took a look?" I scotched my non existing microspore toward him.**

"**Its prophase." I rolled my eyes trying to hide my smile.**

"**Like I said…" I looked away knowing this part by heart, and focused on acting it out.**

"**So you enjoying the rain?" I looked at him softly, and scoffed. "What?"**

"**Your asking me about the weather?" I asked like he was the weirdest person to ever ask that question.**

"**Yeah, I guess I am."**

"**I don't really like the rain. Any cold wet thing, I don't really…" I trailed off.**

"**And scene!" Mr. Alto yelled and smiled. I bowed and went back to my seat. "Now that we realized that you guys are good actors we can start on the music. Sense Adrianna can teach Thibaut the music that he has to play you guys can go in the back of the room and practice. While the rest of you guys figure out who is who and work on the music that Thibaut wont be able to play while he is talking." Mr. Alto then went to instruct the class. **

**Thibaut and I went in the back of the class for the rest of the hour and rain through the script. I soon realized while doing this that he thought Bella was a bit ditsy. Which I didn't mind at all at least until he started to think that I was too. Which I don't think he will, but what could I do? But by the time we got to the good James part of the play the Bell rang and so we pulled our stuff together and walked out the room for some lunch. This is what you get when you go to Everworth high, 3 main classes depending on what your majoring on, and what type of creature you are. I say creature lightly and with the utmost love. **

**Everyone walked from there classes and to the cafeteria. Now when I explain out cafeteria I want you to keep an open mind because well we all know that the food that most of us eat is different. **

**I went over to where I usually get my food and stood in line. I looked over at the normal people line and sadly Thibaut was standing over there. Everyone seemed to be staring at him questionably.**

"**Jazz, save my spot okay?" I asked him lightly.**

"**Yeah, sure my princess." Jasper laughed **

"**Not funny just because I'm being nice!" I said in a huff as I waked over to where Thibaut was.**

"**Hey! Thibaut, your in the wrong line sweetheart." I said taking his hand and pulling him to the "Pure" people lunch line.**

"**Oh, I didn't know…" He said blushing.**

"**Its okay." I said smiling as we went to where Jasper was talking to one of the football players.**

"**I SAID NO! You can not cut you Toute âne muet!" As soon as I herd what was going on I went in front of Jasper facing the Vampire and growled.**

"**Touch him and you die!" I glared at him crouching into my fighting stance.**

"**Ha! Like a little girl could take me." He said laughing looking at me, I glared and motioned for him to come at me.**

"**This is going to be the easiest fight ever." He said and came at me baring his fangs. I giggled and held my fist out and hit him in the jaw, making him stagger back.**

"**Bite Me, Pig." I said and walked over him and stood by Jasper and Thibaut.**

"**Merci Adrianna. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans yous." (translation: Thank you Adrianna. I don't know what I would do without you.) I hugged Jasper softly and then explained to Thibaut.**

"**Jasper comes from France and you see he talks French when he scared or mad. Are you fluent?" I asked as we scooted up in the line.**

"**Oui. My Mother was from the royal family that use to rule over France in the 1800's. So she taught me French as I grew up along with English." He explained. I blushed thank to god I didn't talk to Jasper in French about how I thought Thibaut was cute.**

**"私はあなたに言った場合、私はティボーで小さな小さな片思いしていた何ジャスパー、?" (Translation: Jasper, What if I told you I had a tiny little crush on Thibaut?) I asked jasper in Japanese. Thibaut blushed like a mad man, blinking rapidly.**

**"I speak Japanese too." He coughed while I all but died. Why didn't I ask before I spoke? Jasper laughed and grabbed a lunch tray and handed one to Thibaut and myself. We grabbed our food Jasper being French fries and a burger. Thibaut's being a salad, and mine being my special red drink with a sand which and we all went to go eat.**

**A\N So did you like it? Let me know and ill write more. I want at lease 5 reviews before i update! Hehehe Thanks guys! Now hit that botton AND YOU GET MORE O_o WHO KNEW!**


End file.
